marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jeremy Stevens (Earth-616)
Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 4 lists his real name as "Unrevealed." Since there's no source for the Jeremy Stevens name, we should really move this back Gamesmaster (Earth-616). --GrnMarvl14 20:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I am not sure on the source of the Jeremy Stevens, but I could have sworn I have seen that name "somewhere", online or other. I am fine with the move since I want to say that it may have been the New Warriors/X-Force crossover back in the day...some of the things we remember, right? Anyhow, I think that Jeremy Stevens was either a completely different character or one of Gamesmaster's aliases. --M1shawhan 21:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::There was a note that the name was the UHOTMU's Master Character List. But there's no note there as to where in the world the name is from. And the alias you're thinking of MIGHT be the one that's listed in the profile (I know EXACTLY what you're talking about, but I can't recall the exact name). While the UHOTMU and OHOTMU are connected, and neither is free from error, the Handbook entry's the only definitive source I have available. I'm open for someone giving a published source for the Jeremy Stevens name, though. ::--GrnMarvl14 23:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) So it IS Jeremy (or not)Stevens ...As per 's entry for : "Gamesmaster's real name is first used in X-Force #46, and confirmed as his in Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Hardcover Vol. 8." No idea which profile, as I didn't see it in my glancing through the New Warriors and New Mutants profiles. So...yeah...adding the name BACK and putting on a move tag. --GrnMarvl14 01:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Gamesmaster being Jeremy Stevens is misinformation that keeps getting tossed around. Jeremy Stevens was a 10 year old patient at the Weisman Institute. He and Doctor Weisman were among SEVERAL host bodies the Gamesmaster used to communicate with people around X-Force #46-61. Nowhere in those stories was it said that the Gamesmaster really was a 10 year kid this whole time. In fact, that would contradict his previous physical appearance as an adult living on a private island from New Warriors #46. ::I could not find any reference to Jeremy Stevens in A-Z Vol 8, but he is referred to as Gamesmaster (Jeremy Stevens) in the Selene entry from Vol 10. Gamesmaster's own entry from Vol 4, however, lists his real name as Unrevealed. It does not list Jeremy Stevens as an alias. The text of Gamesmaster's bio specifically calls out Jeremy Stevens as one of the patients at the Weisman Institute enslaved by the Gamesmaster. If Gamesmaster's own profile contradicts one line written in another profile, Gamesmaster's profile should take precedence. ::I think that's enough to move this off Jeremy Stevens (Earth-616) and back to Gamesmaster (Earth-616). If more evidence is needed, it looks like he has received an updated profile in . Can someone check and see if he is referred to as Jeremy Stevens in that entry? If not, than this should definitely be moved off of Jeremy Stevens (Earth-616). Monolith616 (talk) 22:53, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Nothing about a name in Heroic Age X-Men. Undoniel (talk) 15:07, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Then are we good to move this page to Gamesmaster (Earth-616)? Monolith616 (talk) 13:20, March 25, 2015 (UTC)